Celes
Celes est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est un Epéiste Légère et peut être recrutée aux Ruines du Mont Serdberg. Histoire Celes mena les troupes de Dipan dans la guerre de Camille Hill de 573 C.C. à 576 C.C. Ses innombrables tactiques lui firent gagner une place dans les dix-sept Commandants de Camille et le sobriquet de « Celes princesse Guerrière ». Apres la guerre, elle épousa le seigneur de Lassen et vécut paisiblement. Cependant, en 581 C.C., la dynastie Rosetta, une puissance du sud du continent, lança une invasion sous les ordres d'un mage de cour, Xehnon. Deux des généraux de Rosetta, Adonis et Ehrde, fut envoyés pour capturer Celes, durant l'abscence de son mari. Bien qu'elle ait réussi à tuer Adonis, Ehrde réussit à l'enlever. Cette bataille, connue comme l’invasion de Lassen, fut la cause de la Guerre d’un An qui finit avec l’implication de tout le continent. Celes participa à la cause de Xehnon dans cette guerre comme Général Eclipse des Chevaliers du Soleil, anciennement le titre d'Adonis. Ils combattirent contre la marine de Dipan, qui était censée avoir dix fois la taille de leur armée. A l’approche de la fin de la Guerre d’un An, elle fut blessée à la bataille de Rosetta par sa petite soeur Phyress, Reine de Dipan. Elle mourut deux ans plus tard des séquelles de sa blessure. Les prouesses guerrières de Celes étaient telles que, un siècle plus tard, le chef des rebelles de Lassen, Tyrith dit de descendre de Celes. Après avoir été libérée, Celes dit qu'elle est une personnage de ce temps et ne peut rien enseigner aux gens de cette époque. Elle trouve étrange de lire des livres d'Histoire sur elle mais trouve que c'est agréable. de son temps, elle apprecie de lire des livres d'Histoire parlant d'elle. Elle raconte à Alicia qu'elle est maintenant la princesse de Dipan et a donc le droit de choisir son propre chemin: c'est à la fois son devoir et un de ses seuls privilèges incontestables. Elle dit aussi qu'elle voit en elle des traces de son frère aîné en elle. Combat Celes est excellent pour le combo, même si sa puissance de feu manque un peu de force. Elle commence aussi par l'attaque Perce-Âme, qui a une chance de tuer un ennemi instantanément . Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec un Falchion, Casque d'argent, Cuirasse, Poignet de métal et Jambières de métal. Sa compétence initiale est Découpage, ce qui en fait intéressant et sera unique à elle pendant un moment. Elle dispose également d'une résistance de 5% à tous les éléments. Attaques thumb|272px|Celes victoire pose *Perce-Âme -Initial- *Brouillard fantome -initial- *Épée Descendante -initial- *Épée Ascendante -niveau 7- *Lancer Surprise -niveau 15- *Tournoiement -niveau 23- *Double Vent -niveau 30- *Assaut Fendu -niveau 38- *Vol d'Energie -niveau 45- *Second Ruin -Porte Divine- Magie *Renforce Garde -niveau 25- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Celes utilise le Soul Crush des Epéistes Légers standard : Tourbillon éventreur. Elle dira "The glory shall be mine!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique Une épée dans les Ruines du Mont Serdberg, situé derrière un mur cassable dans la salle avec trois plates-formes, une sphère métallique et un escalier escamotable. Vous pouvez activer le premier escalier pour atteindre un point de sauvegarde. Celes a 30% de chance d'apparaître, Tyrith étant l'autre option possible. Celes dira : "Ma vie est la vôtre. Vos désirs sont mes ordres" quand vous la matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de sortie Celes, elle demandera " Me délivrez-vous de mon destin? " Si vous choisissez de sa libération, elle dira : "Enfin , la libérér de ce destin guerrirer ". Après avoir été libérée, Celes apparaîtra dans la maison près de l'entrée du port Logun de Solde. Elle vous donnera 300.000 OTH si vous allez voir juste avant le boss final (vous aurez besoin sauvegarder au point de sauvegarde avant le Boss Final). Conversation Celes peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des quatre personnages au début d'un combat, si elles se trouvent dans la même équipe : sa soeur Phyress, son ancien commandant Guilm, son collègue général Ehlen ( malgréqu'ils ne sont jamais rencontré ) , et Adonis, dont elle a décapité. *'Phyress' :Phyress: Hey sister! :Celes: Not a word of reproach? You haven't changed. :Phyress: Well, at the time it was kind of a pain, but now look at me! And thanks to you, I get to be reborn young! *'Guilm' :Guilm: This is just like the old days! :Celes: Yes, with you in our party, I know my back is covered! *'Ehlen' :Ehlen: I do not believe that I had the honour of meeting you in our former lives. :Celes: It wasn't until the war began that I joined you and your allies. *'Adonis' :Adonis: It's you! I made a mistake last time...Never again! :Celes: I beat you because of the vagaries of fate. Who knows what would've happened if you'd won ? En dépit d'être son kidnappeur, Celest n'a aucune conversation avec Ehrde.Elle n'a également aucune conversation avec Xehnon , malgré avoir servi sa cause. Etymologie Celes pourrait être dérivé du nom français "Céleste", qui pourrait être une référence à sa beauté. Divers *Celes a la même voix que Tyrith, Arcana et Sophalla. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart des citations de combat. *Celes est l'un des deux personnages dans le jeu a avoir toutes les tolérances élémentaires. L'autre est Ehlen. *ll semblerait que Celes n'ait jamais régné sur Dipan. Comme elle s'est mariée dans une ligne différente et semble être mort sans enfant, il est peu clair dont la famille royale de Dipan s'est maintenue. Phyress fut reine que pour un temps, car elle s'est également mariée dans une ligne différente et sa fille unique, Chrystie, mourut. Cependant, en parlant aux deux sœurs, on découvre qu'elle avait un frère aîné, qui devait avoir été le roi de Dipan en leur temps. Malgré la confusion de Phyress sur le descendant d'Alicia, Celes semble confirmer qu'elle appartient à la lignée de leur frère. : Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Maison de Dipan